


your silver soul (that i hope finds peace)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, Someone dies, an experimental piece, but not really, i hope the real eunsol is alive and well, the henry/eunsol youtube vid just killed me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: Henry makes Eunsol a ring, and visits her for the last time.
Relationships: Henry Lau/Eunsol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	your silver soul (that i hope finds peace)

Henry still wears the ring. He looks at it fondly. Time has surprisingly been kind ot it, maybe because he treats it with care, or maybe because Eunsol made it with the finest materials.

It’s been five years since he last saw her. He made a promise to her: _I’ll see you in the future. I’ll be better for you._ He meant it. She’d kept her promises as well.

Five years ago, Henry held his first concert in Canada. She’d flown in and watched, front row. Afterwards, they’d grabbed dinner.

Eunsol never did hold up some parts of her bargain. She quit metalwork and ended up in some faceless nameless company that paid well. Henry doesn’t hold it against her. If she’s earning well, and she’s happy living that way — he won’t force her own dream on her.

In the five years that they don’t see each other, they send small messages now and then, and sometimes videocall but that happens once a year. He’s a busy man, and Eunsol is a simple girl.

Henry touches down in Korea earlier than expected. Out of habit, he takes out his phone to text Amber, but remembers that she’s in the states, that she’d left SM too. He sighs.

He sends Eunsol a message instead: _hey otw : > got here earlier than expected HAHA_

When Henry’s car arrives, he feels a little nervous. He hasn’t seen her in so long. Soon, the car parks outside of a non descript building. He takes out his bag with tissues and other gifts.

He gets out and puts on his black coat to combat the winter chill and to fit the dress code. Once he enters the building carrying his gifts, he runs into Eunsol’s mother who takes a double take as she eyes him up and down.

“I’m here for…Eunsol,” he says, slowly, not used to speaking Korean anymore.

“I never believed her when she said you kept in touch,” her mother says with a sad smile.

Henry shrugs and chuckles. “It’s a far fetched tale.”

“Eunsol’s inside with her father and friends, come,” she says and leads him to the private room.

Henry bows to the father and friends and he gives the gifts. “Here,” he says, and they thank him, but he shakes it off.

He walks over to Eunsol, who’s smiling in the same soft way.

“Hey, I promised you I’d come,” he tells her.

She doesn’t answer. Her eyes are closed. Her smile permanent. She lays, white and angelic in the coffin.

Henry reaches into his pocket and takes out a ring he’d tried to make a week ago, when he’d heard about the tragic news of her passing, of the illness that came from metalwork and mining that had been the reason for her quitting her passion. He’d tried to make her one last gift. He’d remembered her finger size.

He puts it on her finger, and allows himself to be sad.

_I’m sad…right now_ , he’d taught her to say. _I will be happy, because life is short._

Eunsol’s mom tells him Eunsol had lived by those words ever since Henry had come into her life. He’s happy.

On the ring, he had clumsily engraved Silver Soul, now in Heaven.

The next day, when he’s flying back to Canada, for another concert, he reserves an empty seat in the front row for Eunsol.

**fin.**


End file.
